


2032

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Parentlock, and a bit fluffy, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But he's only three, John!"</p><p>Today's "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2032

"But he's only three, John!" Sherlock frowned at the doctor, pulling Hamish into a tight hug as if it would save him from it all.

"Sherlock." John's voice had that tone it took when he was trying to coax either his husband or their son into doing something they didn't want to, "He may be only three but we have to get his name on the school list early to ensure he gets a place."

Sherlock looked at Hamish and pouted. He didn't want their son to go to school at all. He couldn't imagine what on earth he would do with himself all day if Hamish wasn't around.

"He doesn't need school." Sherlock finally declared. "I can teach him!"

John let out a barking laugh and then cut it short when he saw the seriousness of Sherlock's face. He actually believed it was a viable suggestion.

"Oh, Sherlock." he began, placing a kiss on the detective's cheek, "My love, You? Teach our son? What would you teach him? Because it certainly wouldn't be about the solar system!"

"Not important!" Sherlock retorted, "I could teach him everything that is important though." His voice trailed off, he knew it wasn't really a good idea, but he would miss Hamish so much.

"I'll miss him." the detective continued quietly. "He's our little boy."


End file.
